powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Affinity
The power to become supernaturally enhanced when in contact with something, or when a certain event occurs. A mixed ability of Power Augmentation and Enhanced Condition. The opposite of Aversion. Also Called *Specific Augmentation *Specific Empowerment *Specific Power-Up Capabilities Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with a certain object, event, or emotion, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers (E.g: those with Water Affinity may be able to unlock Water Manipulation when they are in a large body of water). Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Regeneration **Enhanced Stamina **Enhanced Strength *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance Major Affinities *'Dead Affinity': gain strength from the dead or the death of others. *'Elemental Affinity': become stronger when in contact with a certain elemental force. *'Emotion Affinity': become stronger when feeling (or in contact with someone feeling) a certain emotion. *'Environmental Affinity': become stronger when at a certain landscape. *'Life Affinity': become stronger when living things are near. *'Karma Affinity': gain strength from human morale. *'Sin Affinity': become stronger from sin. *'Virtue Affinity': become stronger from virtue. Linked Affinities *'Alcohol Affinity' - Become stronger by drinking alcohol. *'Age Affinity' - Become stronger by aging. *'Arena Affinity' - Become stronger when in the arena. *'Blood Affinity' - Become stronger mentally/physically when blood is in contact. *'Cemetery Affinity' - Become stronger when in cemetery. *'Chanting Affinity' - Become stronger when people chant you or your name. *'Chess Affinity' - Become stronger from the rules of chess. *'Cleanliness Affinity' - Become stronger from cleanliness. *'Combat Affinity'- Become stronger when fighting. *'Conquest Affinity'- Become stronger when one goes forth conquering and to conquer. *'Corruption Affinity' - Become stronger from corruption and evil. *'Cosmic Affinity' - Become stronger by cosmic forces. *'Demonic Affinity' - Become stronger from demonic energy. *'Destruction Affinity' - Be empowered by destruction and devastation. *'Dirtiness Affinity' - Become stronger from dirtiness. *'Divine Affinity' - Become stronger from divine spirits. *'Energy Affinity' - Become stronger from energy. *'Food Affinity' - Become stronger from food. *'Heresy Affinity' - Become stronger with the presences heretical influences. *'Hunger Affinity' - Be empowered by hunger of oneself and others. *'Insanity Affinity' - Become stronger when someone, or yourself is insane. *'Kinetic Affinity' - Become stronger through Kinetic Energy. *'Lunar Affinity' - Become stronger when in moonlight. *'Magic Affinity' - Become stronger when being near anyone or being in any place magical. *'Morality Affinity' - Become stronger from the morality of others. *'Music Affinity' - Become stronger when music is heard. *'Object Affinity' - Become stronger from an object or item. *'Pain Affinity' - Become stronger when someone, or yourself, is suffering. *'Plant Affinity' - Become stronger in the presence of plants. *'Planetary Affinity' - Become stronger when on a planet. *'Ritual Affinity' - Become stronger through ritualistic practice. *'Solar Affinity' - Become stronger when in sunlight. *'Spirit Affinity' - Become stronger when ghosts, phantoms, etc. are nearby. *'Suffering Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by the suffering. *'Tattoo Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by tattoos. *'Urban Affinity' - Become stronger when in urban areas. Associations *Commonly accompanied by some form of Energy Absorption. *May accompany some form of detection in order to know when their affinity is close. Limitations *May be limited on the amount of strength you gain. *May overload from absorbing too much. *May be weakened by the opposing affinity. *Loss of power without the affinity around or from going without contact with the affinity for an extended period. *May not be able to choose which Affinity you have. *Constant use of Affinity may increase dependency. Known Users Gallery File:Sozins_Comet.png|Firebenders (Avatar) reach maximum power when Sozin's Comet approaches. File:Hama_004.jpg|Hama's (Avatar) waterbending reaches its most powerful at full moon, not only can she bend blood, but other bodily fluids, too. File:The_Hulk.jpg|Hulk's (Marvel) power comes from his rage. File:Werewolf2.jpg|Werewolves obtain maximum power under the full moon. File:Superman_-204.jpg|Superman ('DC) is strongest under a yellow sun. Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Control Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Powers by type Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magic powers Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Support Powers